Bon Voyage
by Lemonjuice Master
Summary: One Piece is on the table, once again and the bean sprout Lily Cheng is off to find it! Join him and the "Immortal" pirates on the adventure OCs accepted.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, that is owned by Eichiro Oda. But what I do own is my miserable life~

* * *

 **Bon Voyage**

 _It has been twenty five years since the Strawhat Pirates found One Piece,_

 _Twenty years since Monkey D. Luffy was caught and executed,_

 _And on that fateful day lightning struck,_

 _And 'The King of Pirates' said;_

 _"My treasure? Is it so important? Well than, since it took me long, it'll take you long too,"_

 _Monkey D. Luffy wore a grin and continued speaking,_

 _"I know you're still out there...Pirates. Go...Go find my treasure-"_

 _"One Piece...shishishishishsi"_

 **Prologue**

 **Shove it up Your Ass, King of Pirates**

The shining rays from the sun illuminated the ocean, giving it a bright orange color. Shops had already started closing and children were scurrying home. Although, the adults and teenagers had continued to linger awhile longer, choosing to stay alongside the bars and playgrounds. The sun was beginning to set on Orange Town.

Right alongside the coast, was a large dark blue house. The windows of few rooms were opened wide, having the breeze soothe the heat of the closed spaces. Few older children were sitting around the table secured on the front porch playing cards. The younger kids had already gone inside to eat supper and get ready for bedtime.

Behind the house, crouched an orange haired older boy, wearing a purple cover. He looked no older than seventeen. His brown eyes lingered behind a large post and onto the children heading inside to eat. He gripped the straps of threw torn and sewn brown bag, and bit his bottom lip as he eyed the children. As soon as the last child headed in, he was off. The boy broke off, panting exceedingly and fast as his short legs could carry him.

The boy, overhearing chatter, took cover behind another large post. He was so close, yet still so far. The teenager alined himself against the brick, his breathing nearly ceasing to stop. He gripped the straps of the bag tighter. Looking over, he watched as two younger children stepped out on the porch and started looking around.

"Waves said he wasn't in his bunker," one child spoke.

"You don't think he's doing it again...do you?" Asked the other.

Sneering, the orange haired boy geared himself and dove to the front porch. With agility and skill, he threw the purple sheet at the younger children's surprised faces. Barely having a chance to speak up, one child was kicked at the ankles causing him to fall on his side on top of the other. Both grunted in pain.

"Not too shabby," the boy said to himself. Finally, he had revealed himself. His hair was put in a small ponytail, and turquoise goggles sat on the top of his head. His front tooth was missing. The boy wore a dark blue jacket, wide open revealing his chest and strange scars. The sleeves were rolled to his elbows, matching his light blue shirts that were rolled right above his knees. Holding the shorts up was a black belt with a skull buckle.

"God damn it, Lily," the fallen child murmured just as said boy turned his back.

Lily adjusted the bag on his shoulder and smirked, "Sorry guys, looks like I finally overcame something,"

He stepped off the porch and sprinted down the flowery hill, not before sticking his tongue at the youngsters. Going down, his grin became even more wider as he eyed the small boat sitting at the beach edge.

Getting closer to the beach, the ginger absentmindedly didn't notice the rock that he unfortunately had no tripped over. His small body went rolling down only to get covered in dirt and flowers when he came to a stop. One brown lazily opened, getting a glimpse of the small boat. Lily pushed himself to his eyes and yet again, adjusted his bag. Taking a stand, he wiped underneath his nose and continued a pace.

"LILLLLLLLYYYY!"

The boy came to a hault. Running down the hill, was a young looking brunette. Her arms were outstretched, as she took a dive and before she can fall on to the hot sand, tanned arms caught her. The girl stared admiringly at Lily, who held in his arms and close to his chest. Her mouth opened, but there was barely anything audible. Lily lowered his head to her lips and she smiled. "Lily...where are you going short-stack?"

His eyes widened. For a minute he looked expressionless, but that than turned into a glowering look. The ginger released his hold and slammed her to the ground. "Stuuuuupid," Lily spat.

The girl quickly sat up to rub her back and glared daggers at the boy. "What kind of man drops a woman like that?!" she exclaimed. She dusted her pants, standing. It was clear to the fact the boy was much shorter than her.

"Stop calling me short,"

"Stop running away,"

"Stop trying to stop me,"

"Than just stop doing it,"

Lily paused and gritted his teeth. "Face it Lily, you can't become a pirate. You're too obnoxious, too stupid, too reckless to be one," she continued. Her hands were now set on her expression caused Lily to roll his eyes.

"Waves, lighten up. I'm going to become 'King of the Pirates'," said Lily, and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Isn't that what Suki said?" She questioned. Her eyebrow rose.

Lily frowned and crossed his arms. Yeah, well, he's stupid. He wouldn't last a second out there. I bet he's dead by now,"

Waves giggled. She wiped an imaginary tear causing Lily to whip out another one of his sheepish grins. "So, the old Hag knows nothing, right?" questioned Waves.

"Nopes. She already left for the bar and won't be back for another six hours. Heh, be lucky I'm not trying to kill the old Hag again," he answered.

Waves rolled her eyes and smirked. "I'm sure shes gonna have a fit tonight,"

"Yeah," he said. For a minute and pondered and decided to ask the brunette a question, "What about those two?"

"Oh. Them?" She pointed her thumb up the hill, earning a nod from Lily. "Don't worry, I took care of it," said Waves. She took a look around the beach and scowled, and took another look at Lily. "Wheres Ame?" asked Waves.

The ginger pointed his thumb at the small boat, as on cue a black overweight badger poked its head out. Lily gave it a wave and the animal sunk back into the ship.

"So, this is really it?"

Lily looked back at Waves and scratched his head. "What?" He asked.

Waves balled her hands into a fist, digging her nails into the skin. She fought back a whimper, but her eyes had betrayed her. Lilys' smile softened and the boy took hold of her wrist, lifting them up to his chest. her fingers softly danced across his scars. "Hey, the Dagger Pirates aren't over,"

"That's funny," said Waves.

"Me and Suki," he replied.

Waves smirked and spoke, "But, one of you being 'King of the Pirates? Right?"

Lily gave her his signature toothy grin. "Right. I'll beat the block head to a pulp," he said and cracked both his knuckles.

"Alright, alright. You better get going before Trace comes back or you'll never leave,"

Lily nodded, although, before he can turn fully around, Waves face was brooding.

"I'm gonna miss you, " she muttered.

The ginger gave her a fast grin and ran over to the small boat. Plopping himself down and nearly knocking it over, to awaken the overweight badger. Ame peered at the boy, eyes half lidded from just awakening in its' slumber. "Time to head out," said Lily. He reached for the oar and set it into the water, slowly lifting it up and rowing. Lily gave one last glance at Waves, who stood smiling and waving a goodbye, although, he could see the tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Lily paused, cupping his mouth with both hands and shouted, "I'll be back...as 'King of the Pirates!"

Waves shouted back, eagerly "Shove it up your ass, 'King of the Pirates!"

The water rose and sunk. Lily turned his back to her and looked down at the badger cuddling against his leg, giving a brief smile. He grabbed the oar and began rowing. He knew from this day on, he was going to get a crew and become 'King of the Pirates'.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we gooooooooo~ well, I'm a bit nervous but I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Pretty short but what are you gonna do? I dont really see these on Fanfiction anymore and it's time to revolt. Anyhow, how about I give you the template and you guys can do the best you can to fill it out. Also, I'll message you when or if I choose your character. If you'd rather message me your character, I am open to that aswell. Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, hell even islanders are being accepted. Please message me tho if you'd feel you'd want to include your character as a Yonkou or Shichibukai. pssst, try and review too~**

 **Name: (Full Name)**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Birthday: (If you'd like to include, this ones a choice)**

 **Occupation: (Marines, Pirates, Revolutionaries or whatever)**

 **Specialty/Position: (Navigator, Cook, Marksmen, Swordsmen. What is your character good at and what position will they hold?)**

 **Epithet: (If any, I'll gladly make one for them though)**

 **Race: (Canon One piece races are only accepted)**

 **Devil Fruit/Weapons/Abilities/Attacks:**

 **Physical Appearance: (be descriptive as much as you can)**

 **Personality: ( Please try and include positive and negative traits, fears, conflictions. whatever else comes to mind)**

 **History: (Descriptive as much as you can please)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Dream: (If any at all)**

 **Other: (Anything else, anything trivial)**


End file.
